


Hunger

by Mx34



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx34/pseuds/Mx34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following her decision to detach herself from the Commander in order to prevent her weaknesses from showing Evelyn is offered the companionship of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> There is the mildest of smut within this chapter. So little that if you blink you will miss it, I'm not quite confident enough yet! I was very much inspired by Bright Eyes lover I don't have to love for this. You can find that stunning song herehttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Lxb8b7ND6Wk.  
> Of course none of these characters belong to myself, I also have not repeated any dialogue too directly as I can't seem to get it right!

_"Whilst I am aware of the vows taken by the Templars in Ostwick, I was wondering if the same applies in Ferelden. You all seem to take everything much more seriously." Evelyn sighed resting her hand on her hip and giving the Commander an innocent smile.  
"I... What do you mean Herald?" Cullen replied as a red blush began inching up his face.  
Evelyn laughed, he always resorted to formalities when she began to push him too far with her conversation.  
"Well, I don't know a Templar alive in Ostwick who would take any vow of chastity. I was just wondering if you lot happened to think it made you more, devout." Evelyn purred the last word, barely above a whisper, she looked up at him from under her eyelashes fully aware the effect her grey, blue eyes were having on the man.   
"Well some prefer to take a... Personal... Vow, but in some cases Templars can marry as long as it is approved by the order... Why, I mean how come. Why do you want to know?" Cullen eventually spluttered out, rubbing the back of his neck as an instant reflex to how uncomfortable he was feeling.  
"Have you? Taken such vows?" Evelyn asked, taking a step towards him and placing her hand ever so delicately on his arm.  
Cullen looked down, but he did not move away. "I have made no such vows." He whispered.  
"Good" Evelyn sighed.   
"Maker... But. Can we. Not do this?" He muttered, tripping over his words. Evelyn turned to walk away, rolling her hips as she walked, feeling his gaze on her. Evelyn turned to give him one last look, her deep red hair blowing in the breeze, making sharp eye contact and biting her bottom lip ever so slightly. _

_Evelyn laughed as she returned to her cabin, she had been making innocent chantry boys stutter since she was 15 and discovered the effect her body could have on men. Evelyn was coached by an older Mage, the subtle movements and sighs that could send a good man insane with lush. Evelyn knew exactly how to dress in order that every curve could be seen, yet still leaving her entire body covered, allowing men to imagine how she would be underneath. She enjoyed being able to rile an innocent man again, she was surprised how easy it was to falter the professional commanders somber mask, he was by far the most powerful, strong and beautiful man that she had encountered. She smiled at the thought of him falling to her bed, but there was a warmth there. She enjoyed playing with her Templar toys and throwing them away without a second thought, she had no intentions of throwing this beautiful toy away once he was used._

Evelyn shook her head at the memory, the butterflies she had felt in her stomach and the sheer joy at what could be coming. She was sitting in a darkened corner of the small pub in Haven, she knew that she was safe from bumping into the commander here, not only was he much above drinking near his men but she was also very sure he would not drink the piss that they served here and passed off as wine. 

Evelyn sighed and took a sip of the warm, bitter drink she knew that she was letting everything get on top of her. Her once deep, red hair was now lacklustre and dull through neglect, her skin was pale and pulled over her bones that were now all to evident. She looked at the mark that was scorching her left hand and felt a bitterness rise within her, she felt as though she carried the weight of the world in the palm of her hand and she no longer had idle conversations with a beautiful man to brighten her day.

"Something eating you Boss?" She heard as the bench she was sat on creaked under the weight of her comrade Iron Bull.   
"I'm just beat Bull. That's all"  
"You've not smiled since we returned from Therinfel Boss and that was weeks ago, you aren't still tired."  
"I'm just frustrated, the fate of Thedas in my hand, the huge, green hole in the sky. Doesn't make smiles Bull." 

The two sat in companiable silence for some time, Evelyn continued drinking and the room began to swirl around her slightly.   
"You know what you need Boss?" Bull asked eventually, Evelyn turned to him with a raised eyebrow "You need someone to take you stress away. Someone you trust who would know how to make you scream. You are just too tense."  
Evelyn looked him up and down, she had never been intimate with a qunari, hell before meeting Bull she had never even seen a qunari. Still, the way he talked made her think he might just know how to make her eyes roll, certainly more than her innocent little Templar boys.   
"You know exactly where my cabin is Bull." She whispered, not in an entirely sultry matter, more as a point. If she was to do this it would be business, not personal. The qunari way.  
"What!" Bull almost roared as he splattered the drink he had in his mouth all over the table.  
"You are right, I need to be relieved. If you aren't up to the job that's fine. I'm sure there are many men around Haven who would happily have the Herald of Andraste as a notch in their bedpost." Evelyn did not wait to hear a reply but walked slowly to her cabin.

A few minutes later the door crashed open and Bull was above her before she could blink, his huge hands grabbed her head and pulled her towards him as he engulfed her in a passionate kiss. She wasn't sure what she expected, but it was much more pleasant than she thought. The two began moving harmoniously, hands reaching and grabbing, hips rolling to feel eachother, neither cared who might have been them before, there was no emotion, just mechanical passion. Bull quickly lifted her up by her legs to the wall, she quickly freed herself from her breeches and she hadn't even noticed his were already littering her floor. Bull slowly readied her with his hands but did not waste time, he slowly pushed inside her, she moaned in pain at the size but quickly became accustomed. He was right, he really did know how to make her scream, he moved in just the right way, her back against the wall and feet wrapped around his legs and he moved in perfect timing to her, she moaned as she reached the end, but not his name, just a sound of appreciation that finished him off. 

As he gently lowered her to the floor she quickly became conscious of her half naked state, suddenly aware of how distant it had been to keep her top covered. She pulled her breeches up and gave him a swift look, he began dressing and moved to speak. Evelyn crashed her lips to him, not from passion but simply to stop the words from coming out, she had no interest in him staying a moment longer. He moved to hold her, believing this to be what the woman would want but she took a hasty step back.   
"Thank you." She muttered looking at the floor "I will see you tomorrow." She finished formally, turning from him, he left without a sound. Evelyn crashed into her bed, she couldn't admit to herself that she felt more satisfied, whilst she was no longer feeling the same strain it became clear to her that she was no longer feeling anything, just emptiness. She'd had to bite her tongue when she reached her climax to stop from calling her Commander's name, visions of his body meeting hers swim before her eyes as she realised that her eyes were burning from furious tears. She rolled over thinking to herself what a stupid girl she truly was, deep down hoping the commander would be jealous and hurt if he was to hear of her activities.


End file.
